tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Coins
Coins are the main currency used in Tiny Tower. They can be used in a variety of ways. They are separate from Bux, the "premium" currency used in the game. Uses for Coins Coins can be used to: *Stock merchandise sold in Commercial floors. *Construct new floors. Ways to Earn Coins *Selling merchandise stocked in Commercial floors is the primary way to earn coins. Once you have spent coins to stock the floors, the floors will sell the merchandise at a higher price to earn money back. *When a Bitizen appears in the elevator, help them go up to their desired floor to earn coins. The amount of coins you receive is 50 + * f * (1 + g), where s is the elevator speed in FPS, f is the destination floor number and g is the number of gold tickets; for example, if you dropped the Bitizen off on floor 10 with a 5 FPS elevator and you have 2 gold tickets, you receive 50 + * 10 * (1 + 2) = 200 coins. Periodically the Bitizen may choose to tip you 5 Tower Bux; if this occurs it will be in addition to the coin reward. * Each day you log in, you receive coins as rent from each of your Bitizens depending on their individual rent amount. *Each time you fully stock a Commercial floor you will usually receive a coin reward. *Accessing the Bank from your office and I cannot you need the game's menu lets you trade in Bux for coins. Below is a table with the current exchange rates: Note: Below 33 floors, the largest coin package costs less than 4000 bux. The small package costs 1/3 and the medium 1/2 of that bux amount. Notes Regarding Stocking *Each Commercial floor sells three types of merchandise, with one type selling for one coin each, another selling for two coins and a third selling for three coins. For each item, the base cost to stock the item is 60% of the amount of the item received. This is further reduced by the discount you receive based upon the Bitizens' skill that are employed there (1% discount for each skill point). In addition, if one or more of the Bitizens employed there are working in their Dream Job, you will receive double the amount of stock (1 Bitizen in their dream job will stock double the amount of the 1-coin item, 2 Bitizens in their dream jobs will stock double the amount of both the 1- and 2-coin items, and all 3 Bitizens in their dream jobs will stock double the amount of all three items). *Higher-priced items (usually) provide greater value. This occurs for two reasons: **Because it is the quantity and not value of the item is a fixed multiplier of stock price, you receive proportionally more return from the higher-priced items. **Consider the following table (assuming each item stocks the exact same amount with no discount and no doubling): ::In practice, each floor stocks successively more of the higher-priced items. Therefore, not only is the return on investment greater on a percentage basis, that higher return is realized on a larger investment, resulting in an even higher absolute gain. However, the increase in stock between the lower-value goods and the higher-value goods does vary from floor to floor, which can result in some circumstances where a lower-value item can in fact provide more total profit than a higher-valued item. ::Consider a level 1 Vegan Food with three Bitizens of level 5 Food skill, two of which have Vegan Food as their Dream Job: ::Due to the fact that the 2-coin item has its stock doubled and the 3-coin item does not, you can actually make slightly more money with the 2-coin item. However, this situation is relatively rare. Tips *Elevator rides in your tower returns coins based on this formula: 50 + S * F * (1 + G) where S = your elevator speed (FPS), F = destination floor number, G = number of gt. *Each bit in its dream job doubles the stock quantity for its product and pays triple rent *The formula for calculating rent per bitizen is as follows: 1) add up all its stats, for e.g. 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 5 = 25 2) take the sum, multiply by 20 (triple if VIP, triple if Dream Worker) and you'll have the rent Coin Farming * Visit your Friends * Visit Coin Farms * Full Stock Bonus ** Requires 1 golden ticket, can only be used on towers with the minimum 2 floors. Move in at least 3 bits into the apartment and build a commercial floor* use the gt on floor 3, hire the 3 bits, stock all items for free, so you receive a fully stocked bonus, then delete the floor (it returns the gt) and repeat. This should give you around 7,000 coins each time (more if you have dream workers). *If not VIP, build random creative floors. If VIP, build the Soda brewery and keep Soda Brewery dream workers to increase the bonus. * [[Soda Brewery|'Soda Brewery']]' Combo' (SBC) * [[Cake Studio|'Cake Studio']]' Combo' Double Rent When you are ready to collect rent, tap it, but don't tap collect in the popup message- leave the app (don't close it completely), switch back to the app: the icon will appear again on the bottom. Tap collect, then tap and collect from the second icon. Category:Gameplay Category:Lists Category:Farming Category:Currency